The Twenty-Fifth Hunger Games: Clandestine SYOT
by Rubbleof13
Summary: President Snow is in his first term in office. He is hoping to make the first Quell the best success in the history of the Games. All districts have to volunteer to take part in the Games this year, and the peacekeepers won't be kept waiting. However, there is still opposition to Snow. Will it prevail? Slightly non-canon, but not too far off. SYOT Open


**_The Twenty-Fifth Hunger Games: Clandestine SYOT_**

 ** _"_** ** _As a Reminder that the Districts brought the Hunger Games upon themselves, for this year, the very first Quarter Quell, the Tributes must volunteer themselves. They will wait as long as necessary until two, a male and a female has been offered. Nothing further."_**

The first Quarter Quell was bound to be one of the best spectacles the Capitol had ever had to offer – and the President, President Snow was wanting to make it the best ever, the best that will ever come. Some believed the idea to be too brutal – including the head of the opposition party in the Capitol's now-desolate parliament.

Josie Reiss was an iconic figure in the Capitol. President Snow had been in office for just two years, and his opponents were dropping like flies. However, Reiss never fell, despite pressure from the Palace to drop. She had survived four poisonings, two assassination attempts, and an ill-fated fall. Her dark hair was twisted on top of her head to a tight bun. As she watched the young president make the announcement of the Games, her mind started to spin.

The possibility that a district would just not submit a tribute was great – but it was obvious that Snow intended to give them no food, water, or shelter from the elements until tributes were offered. Like the rest of the Capitol's citizens, Josie detested the districts for what they did in the Dark Days, but she favored a milder approach than the president did. She still offered her support to tributes in the Games, and had even sponsored two that had won. She had supporters in and outside of the Capitol. As there was a knock on her door, she grasped the gun that was always astride her hip.

She peeked through the peephole to see who it was. Upon learning, she swung open the door to reveal the Victor of the 22nd Hunger Games, Joss Olean, from District Five. Unlike many of his tributes since, he was well-built and had a charming face. It had helped when she pursued to be his loyal sponsor during the Games. In the final moments, Snow's favourite, the girl from One, attempted to throw a knife at him. Unfortunately for her, as she prepared to throw it, a bird flew across and it hit it right in the chest. A tragic 'accident' for her. Joss would spear her only seconds later, and would be crowned Victor.

Her political opponents cried foul play from her side. Despite all of their accusations, they could find no proof that it wasn't just what she had said – an accident. "Joss, welcome." Her voice was mangled and hard to tell from her years in the harshest political arena.

"My dearest Josie," Joss bent down and kissed the ring that still was on her finger. "How wonderful it is to be back in the Capitol, even for these uncertain circumstances."

A bitter laugh escaped her breast, and she ushered him into her somewhat lavish home. They sat together on a stylish red sofa, watching as the president continued his remarks. "He's intelligent, you know." Josie told him. "All my years, I've never seen an opponent as cruel, but as manipulative of the public as this Snow is."

"You can defeat him, right?" Joss asked earnestly. Even though he was largely out of the everyday life in the Capitol, having been quickly overshadowed by a hunkier winner from Two the following year, he still was concerned about the districts. Despite her having saved him in the arena, he knew that she didn't trust him, and she knew that he didn't trust her.

"I'm getting old, Joss," She responded simply. "Age has crippled me, I'm over double the president's age. You should look for new sponsors of your tributes – I need winners, not weaklings."

"You don't know that yet," Joss interrupted. "The Reapings haven't even began, Five can still put out good tributes this year."

"Yes they can. Whether they will is another story. If you can convince me that a tribute from Five can beat a tribute from Seven, Ten, Eleven, or Three, then come back to me. But if you cannot, look elsewhere. The President's tribute has won the last two times – the Career pack is too strong while the outer districts remain so splintered."

Joss let out a frustrated sigh, raking a hand through his short, dark hair. "The arena this year is definitely going to be one for the ages. I'm sure of it. Head Gamemaker Kress was fired earlier this week, and they're finding a new appointee."

"They already have," Josie informed him. "New Head Gamemaker Glorina Van Eckhart, she identifies with no one politically, so we at least have a fair shake in the room. But also, one of the most evil there as well, no one knows to what end she'll go to destroy every person in that arena."

Joss bit his lip, thinking. Josie couldn't help him this year, and Five wouldn't win without someone else's high level support. He needed sponsors, desperately. Each district had their loyal ones, and Josie's was splintered between multiple, yet he'd convinced her the last few years to help him. It seemed she was resolute. "If I cannot persuade you, I must take my leave. I have an interview with Mr. Beatree tomorrow morning. If I'm lucky, the TVs will all be turned off."

Josie knew how much he hated those interviews, but you have to expect if you're a Victor visiting the Capitol to have at least one interview with Beatree. "Good luck and good bye, my child." Without another word, Joss took his leave of the apartment.

Josie looked back at the TV, and the president was gone, replaced with Beatree and a panel discussing the likelihoods of each district's victory. Cautiously, she got to her feet, deciding to pay a visit to the Gamemakers. Perhaps she would get an advanced notice of this year's arena.

 ** _Author's Note_**

 **To those of you who do not understand, this is the meaning of the Games. The Capitol has decided the districts' tributes this year must volunteer themselves. They cannot leave the Square until two have been chosen. For districts like One, Two, and Four, it will not be difficult. For districts like Seven, Ten, and Three, it will be mildly difficult. For districts like Twelve, Eleven, and Nine, it will be very, very difficult.**

 **As you can imagine, most of the tributes will be towards the older end of the spectrum – feeling bad for those that are younger and will have to face the Reaping in years to come. All of the tributes this year will be Volunteers.**

 **A few things**

 **-This is not first come, first serve. While I may choose tributes quickly if I do like them a lot, and put them on my profile, that will not be the case with every district. And just because I don't choose yours immediately does not mean that they are not in it.**

 **-You can submit multiple tributes. However, it is unlikely that you will have both or multiple. It increases your chances of having one tribute in, however. Please do not submit multiple Careers, keep that to one.**

 **-If your tribute is from 1, 2, or 4, I expect them to be in the Careers. If not, please talk to me beforehand.**

 **-I will take rebellious tributes. I prefer them to be from more openly rebellious districts, like Eight and Three, but others are still welcomed.**

 **-No Mary Sues or Gary Stus please! They need to have flaws!**

 **-Sorry guests, but they need to be sent in by PM. It is easier for me to coordinate things that way. I would like it to be First Name, Last Name (District, Author Name)**

 **-Quality over Quantity, really. Just because there's a big long form doesn't mean that it is better than a concise, yet good form.**

 **-Have fun with your tributes! I like it more when people put a lot of effort and genuinely care about their tribute than if they submit one that seems like they don't care.**

 **-I will try to update as often as I can. Once a week is my goal. My goal in writing is between 1.5k-3k words per chapter.**

 **-The faster you submit, the faster I can start! Thank you!**

 **THE FORM**

 **Name-**

 **Age-**

 **District-**

 **Gender-**

 **Sexuality-**

 **Appearance-**

 **Personality (sentences please)-**

 **Strengths-**

 **Weaknesses-**

 **Backstory-**

 **Token-**

 **Family (Name, Age, Relation to tribute)-**

 **Friends (Same)-**

 **Other Relationships-**

 **What did they do on Reaping Day? ( Reaping Scene Ideas)-**

 **Reason for Volunteering-**

 **Preferred Death-**

 **Preferred Placing-**

 **Optional Things-**

 **Chariot Outfit Ideas-**

 **Training Stations-**

 **Interview Outfit-**

 **Interview Angle-**

 **Open to Alliances?-**

 **Anything Else-**


End file.
